Hes my son not yours
by RobinGirlTheSecond
Summary: Bruce has a fight with Damian. Next day Damian is no longer his son. I suck with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It an au type thing...I guess. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Bruce had it with Damian's temper, his arrogance ,his hadn't said a word to Damian the entire ride back to the cave. Damian didn't see how beating the joker with a crowbar was so bad. Joker beat Jason with a crowbar. He was just returning the favour. Or so he thought. To Bruce it showed him that Damian would do anything to get even with somebody. This scared him, what if he had done something wrong to Damian, how would he react to that? Bruce shoved the thought out of his head. He steadily parked the bat mobile and watched as robin jumped out of the car. Robin slammed the door shut and processed in to the manor with his robin uniform on still.  
"Alfred what am I going to do with him?" Asked Bruce taking a seat in front of his super computer.  
"Has Master Damian done something wrong sir" Alfred asked handing the bat a cup of tea.  
"Yes, Damian thought it would be a good idea to .Never mind. I'm going to bed."  
Bruce awoke feeling better then yesterday. He hopped Damian wouldn't still be upset with him.  
Alfred as usual making breakfast, but something was off. There was only one plate of food on the table.  
"I don't suppose Damian is still upset with me?" Bruce asked. Alfred just gave him a funny look.  
"Master Damian hasn't been here since last week. Why would you think Damian was upset with you?"  
"Yesterday we got in a fight and he hadn't said a word to me since we got back yesterday."  
The same puzzled look Alfred gave him.  
"Sir... Are you feeling alright?"  
"Alfred are you sure my son didn't put you up this?" Bruce said with a smirk.  
"No, neater master Richard, Tim, Or Jason was here last night." Alfred assured him.  
"What about Damian?"  
"Sir what do you mean?" Alfred said, still confused.  
"Damian is my son too." Bruce said.  
"Sir, Master Damian is Master Richard s and Miss Korilandr's son." Alfred informed him.  
Bruce just sat there in confusion. Dick's son? Is he dreaming? No he wasn't. Something changed last night. Did Damian do something?  
"Alfred Call Dick and tell him to bring my grandson." Bruce said oddly.  
Bruce finished his breakfast and headed to his office.  
The paper work on the company was still the same. Everything was how he left it.  
He takes a look at the pictures on his desk. There was pictures of Tim and Stephanie, Tim in formal clothes, Jason and Dick as children, and one with Mari and Damian together, smiling. Then he leans on his desk facing the cherry oak book case. A picture of Talia wearing a wedding dress and He in a black tux on the shelf of the book case. Next to that was Dick, Kori, Mari and Damian.  
"I have to be dreaming," He said. His office door opened. Dick and Damian walked in together.  
"Hi Bruce. You needed something?"Dick asked with a smile.  
"Yes I need to talk to Damian, he looked at the boy. Alone."  
"Okay Bruce just don't tell him anything about the birds and the bees," Dick winked at Bruce.  
Bruce smiled.  
"I assure you it's not about that." Dick left the office and it was just the bat and Damian.  
He stared at him for a bit before started talking.  
"Damian, are you upset because of that fight last night?" He looked at him and blinked.  
"Grandpa, what fight?"  
"Damian you must really want to get back at me, stop this. Its irritating," Bruce pressed on.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.  
"Seriously, stop."  
"Stop what?"  
"I'm not gonna put up with this."  
"What are you even talking about?"  
"Damian."  
"What?"  
"Whose your mother?"  
"You kno-"  
"Whose your mother?"

"Korilandri."

"Father?"  
"Richard." Bruce looked at the ground.  
"Tell your Father to come in," Bruce ordered. Damian exited for the door. Dick came in, with a smile on his face.  
"Dick, Damian is up to something and he manage to get Alfred to play along."  
"What do you suspect it is?" asked Dick.  
"Well, Last night, He was here and we were patrolling the city together. He got separated from me and then I found him beating the joker with a crowbar. He said it was to avenge Jason," Bruce explained.  
"It must have been a dream, Damian was with me at home. And Damian isn't violent like that. You know that," Dick said.  
"One more thing, yesterday he was my son and now today he's your son," Bruce said.  
"Well biologically yes he's your son, I'm surprise you don't remember," Dick said.  
"Explain to me exactly how this happened."  
"When Talia first brought him to you ten years ago, you refused to take care of him, so I ended up adopting him. We both decide that we'd never tell Damian that he was adopted," Dick explained.

This wasn't a prank, or revenge. This was real. Real. Bruce was slowly realizing that everything changed. His life. What he knew. Gone. But how dose Talia fall into this?

* * *

Hope you liked it. Umm Review please. I was thinking on extending this out but i'm unsure about that.


	2. Chapter 2

AtarinaMAK thanks for fixing the 1 chapter. I really need to start paying attention to how I type crap.

k so on with ch.2

* * *

Bruce was still confused. What could have made his world change?  
And where's his so called wife at?

"Dick. Do you know were Talia is at?"asked Bruce. Sounding eager.  
"Last time I spoke with her she said she was at Selena's,"Dick informed.

The office door swung open. A young woman with dark brown hair and in a dark blue summer dress stood in the door way.

"Bruce, honey," Bruce scrunched his nose. "I was wondering why Mar'i and Dami were here. Hi, Richard,"Talia greeted with a smile.  
"Talia please call me Dick,"Dick said.

There was a long awkward pause. Talia pulled out a golden necklace with a D in old english pendant.

"Dick, Give this to Damian,"she pivoted her foot to face Bruce."We need to talk,"she said firmly.

Dick left the married couple in the office.  
Talia gave Bruce a cold look.  
Then it clicked. Talia...she changed this, but was it because she knew about his and Damian's fight? Maybe Damian had told her.

"Talia. Why did you change this. The world?"asked the bat.  
She smiled devilishly."I just wanted our life to be easy."  
"This? Messing with how our son is being raised? Messing with my life? How is this making our life easier "Bruce raised his voice.  
"I do recall you complain on how Damian was a brat, that you couldn't deal with him anymore. So I made him, not our problem."She put her arms around Bruce's neck."So we could be together."

Bruce pushed her away lightly. He turned his head away from her. It was hard to go against what she said. He knew it was all true, what Talia said.

"I may have said that, but it didn't mean I didn't love Damian. Yes, he frustrated me, Yes, he got on my nerves. That's the life that comes to being a parent. Dick, never could stay still. Jason, never listened and Tim couldn't stop being a smart mouth. I had to be patience with them."Bruce said. "Change everything back Talia."  
"Its not up to me. Damian has to want his old life back. That is he remembers any of it,"Talia said and began to laugh.

Damian and Mar'i sat bored in the parlor of the manor.  
Mar'i flew above her brother and poked his cheek.

"Mar, do you want Damian to yell at you?" Interrupted her father.

They both faced Dick with simple puzzled look.

"Damian, catch,"Dick said throwing the necklace Talia instructed him in to giving Damian.

Damian caught the object in his left hand. He took a look at the necklace. "From grandma?" Dick nodded. He pulled the chain over his head and it landed flat on his chest.

* * *

It's been over a week since the visit at his grandfather's. That necklace, it made him feel odd when ever he wore it. It was like he was losing his memory. He didn't remember talking to Bruce or Dick ever giving him the necklace. Heck he didn't remember his own birth date.

* * *

R&r please. and point out any mistakes. Sorry this chapter is so short. I have band practice the rest of this week. Next week I have no practice so most likely I'll be updating all that week.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the last chapter being so short.

Each day Damian started to feel more distant. He couldn't remember a single think.  
He didn't know, who he was, who his family was. It was painful. Dick began to notice the changes in his behavior.  
Damian sat in his room hugging his knees to his chest.  
"Why is this happening?"Damian asked himself.

At dinner all he did was stare at his food. He didn't forget how to eat. Not yet.

"Hey, you okay?" Kori asked.  
"Fine," he bluffed.

Fine wasn't the right word.

* * *

"Talia you a terrible person,"Bruce said.  
"Am I? This world, my perks to Damian were never done. That's the only up side, down is that he doesn't know his biological father," Talia said.

As Bruce was leaving a young boy stepped in his way. It wasn't Damian, but the boy did resemble him a lot.  
He froze.

"Hello Benjamin," Talia waved.

She made this world for her, Talia's perfect world.

"You said Damian has to want his old life?" Bruce asked.  
"If he can remember any of it," She smiled.

Remember? What was she talking about?

* * *

-Damian's pov-

I can't explain whats happening with me. I hate it, my memories are slipping. The more odd thing is that every time I lose a memories, I gain a new one. In these new memories, i'm much younger and seem to call these adults my parents. Maybe if I ask, this Dick person. Maybe I can figure this out. On my own.

* * *

Okay Yet again Super short chapter. I want to write more but band practice has been killing me. tomorrow wakening up at 5 for the city's parade...weeeeeeee...


	4. Chapter 4 Alernate

Bruce was extremely mad.  
She didn't want Damian, but she wanted Benjamin?  
His stomach felt sick. He really hates her.

"Talia, why can't you understand,"Bruce said as he hugged Benjamin."I don't love you anymore."

Benjamin began to scream. Talia felt her heart ach. The boy tried to pry Bruce out of his embrace.

"Stop..,"Talia said"Stop, Bruce please stop!"

Benjamin dropped his heart stopped beating.

Talia's eyes grew full of tears. Emotional pain.  
Bruce picked up the boys lifeless body. Talia watched as he took Benjamin away from her sight.

Damian p.o.v-

What was going on? I pushed my arm. My sight became blurry. Then everything went black.  
I saw a boy.

"Benjamin," he told me.  
"Damian," I told him.  
"Damian, do you miss your life?" Benjamin asked me.  
"What life? I can't remember anything,"I say.  
"That necklace, it was take your memories."Benjamin says."At this moment. You are being buryed. Thought its like it's only been minutes."  
"I'm dead?"I said in disbelief.  
"No, but to Richard and Kori, yes. Even your 'sister' Mar'i believe your dead." Benjamin explained.

This kid that I've never met, is telling me im in an eternal sleep and losing my memories? What am I suppose to believe?

"Damian, were brothers. Theres too much to explain. Just, wake up,"  
Benjamin said.

-third person-

Damian jumped up from were he lay. Lucky for him it was his viewing. He heard Mar'i scream his name.  
She flew up to her brother but was pulled back by Kori.

"Honey, wait," Kori said. Dick came closer to Damian and game him a cold bat glare.  
Damian stare."Grayson, why are you, why am I?"

Bruce stood up. His son turned to him.  
"Father, take me home," Damian demanded.  
Bruce had a big smile,"Nothing more I would love to do."

Bruce lifted his son from the coffin.

He was happy, his son was back. His rude, self centered son was back.

* * *

This is just an alternate ending. I'm not gonna leave it like this I swear! VERY SO ABOUT THE LATE...LATE UPDATE.


	5. Chapter 4

Bruce was extremely mad.  
She didn't want Damian, but she wanted Benjamin?  
His stomach felt sick. He really hates her.

"Talia, why can't you understand,"Bruce said as he hugged Benjamin."I don't love you anymore."

Benjamin began to scream. Talia felt her heart ache. The boy tried to pry Bruce out of his embrace.

"Stop..,"Talia said"Stop, Bruce please stop!"

Benjamin dropped his heart stopped beating.

Talia's eyes grew full of tears. Emotional pain.  
Bruce picked up the boys lifeless body. Talia watched as he took Benjamin away from her sight.

* * *

When Damian woke he was in a hospital bed with an I.v in his wrist.  
The door opened and a boy came in smiling at ,where am I?"Asked Damian.  
"Hospital,"Benjamin answered.

Damian sat up and felt dizzy. The machine in witch was monitoring his heart rate began to beep loudly. Bruce ran in the room and pulled Benjamin back. The boy had a dark smile on his face.

Bruce was panicking. Damian was uncontuous again and his heart rate was low. The I.v tube had been cut. He turned to Benjamin, he had a worried look. Only if Bruce knew he was faking it. The boy gave Bruce a hug then a sharp pain came from his abdominal.  
Benjamin backed away, pulling the butterfly knife out of the wound he made. Bruce put a hand on the cut.

"Why do you prefer him over me? Whats so great about him that you want to keep him?" Benjamin asked."Why don't you love me?"The voice changed in to Talia's.  
"Talia," Bruce said as blood poured out."Why are you making us suffer?"  
"Because you made my son hate me,"Talia's voice projected from Benjamin.  
"It was his doesn't hate you, I hate you. Not him. He wanted you to accept him for who he was,"Bruce said.

The heart rate machine beeped loudly, Damian was dead.

* * *

SO this is the chapter ima be going off by so yeah. And i just changed the section were Damian's dead to him in the hospital. DAMN THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! WTH is wrong with me...anything you want to happen just p.m me and ill add it into the story. Finals suck like hell they take my creativity away...


	6. Chapter 5

It was at least five in the morning when Bruce woke up. Then he remembered about the other night. He immediately bolted to his sons room. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Damian was asleep. him face slightly covered by the thick gray comforter.

It was a dream. Thank god it was a dream. He heard someone walking his way.  
"Morin Bruce,"Jason said walking by in his pajamas "Oh hey the brats pretty pissed at you, good luck later." He said.

When did Jason move in?

* * *

Yeah So it was a dream :P So yeah r&r if you want .


End file.
